


how to help a git survive

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry decides to spruce up his 'accio' lessons. Hermione is not impressed.





	how to help a git survive

" _Accio Hermione_ ", Harry breathes across the room and a second later is on the ground with his friend rolling off him.

"Harry! Why-"

"I had to know I could summon something heavier. Sorry. Something I cared about. Something I cared about arriving safe," Harry pants on the floor of the disused classroom.

"Glad to be of service," Hermione states flatly.

"Don't be like that."

"How else would I be? You're a git, Harry Potter."

"Yeah but a git you want to live tomorrow," he says flatly.

"Don't joke. Get up and we will try again."

"With y-"

"Yes!" she huffs.


End file.
